


Factotum - Silent Night Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1181]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Christmas Eve is considered the silent night as far as Security is concerned. There is only one Security Guard on duty. That doesn't mean headquarters is silent though. Security has a pool going every year as to who was paired with who on the MCRT. It was whoever was on duty's job to get pictures for proof of who was doing who.Can they figure out the pairings? Or is this a prank the MCRT is playing on them in its entirety.





	Factotum - Silent Night Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/25/2002 for the word [factotum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/25/factotum).
> 
> factotum  
> any employee or official having many different responsibilities.  
> a person, as a handyman or servant, employed to do all kinds of work around the house.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 12 theme Silent Night.

Kevin knew that most of the NCIS agents thought that his job as security guard was a cushy do nothing job. After all, how much skill did it take to sit and watch the security monitors all day? He could see that very thought flash through some of the agents’ minds as they moved through security.

They pretty much all thought the security was overkill, but they were also quick to blame security when anybody made it through the perimeter that shouldn’t. Nobody thought about all the things that security had to do. They were true factotums unlike most of the agents who believed themselves to have so many responsibilities.

Agents had barely any responsibility. They got to focus on solving crimes. Security not only had to watch the monitors all the time, but if something was off in one of them they had to investigate. Also, if something broke down they were the ones who had to fix it or they had to escort the person fixing it to make sure they weren’t up to anything dangerous.

During the holidays it became even worse for Security. They were spread too thin as people took holidays off. Tonight, Christmas Eve, Kevin was the only one on duty amongst Security.

NCIS was practically empty. Kevin imagined that this was what a silent night might sound like. Of course, that didn’t stop the agents who worked Christmas Eve from sneaking around and causing security nightmares. 

Kevin wasn’t sure who was sleeping with who in the MCRT. DiNozzo and Gibbs spent in an inordinate amount of time in the elevator. There weren’t actually any cameras in the elevators, so they could be doing anything in there.

DiNozzo always came out looking more mussed than when he went in and Gibbs always had a bit of a smirk on his face. They weren’t the only suspicious ones though. Ziva and Jenny had actually been caught kissing on camera. Security had been ordered to erase that tape when Director Shepard figured out they had it on tape. 

But then sometimes Ziva and Tony spent time in the bathroom. The bathrooms did have cameras, though not in the stalls. There was more than just innocent coworker stuff going on there. 

The one time mistletoe was hung in the elevator and a security camera hooked up angled to catch anyone under the mistletoe, literally every single member of the MCRT had kissed every other single member. Kevin couldn’t help wondering if there were team orgies happening somewhere, but then he would catch Agent Gibbs glaring at him and would immediately think about something else. There was no way Gibbs would condone an orgy.

If the MCRT was working on Christmas Eve, it was never boring for Security. They were constantly having to keep watch for MCRT members hooking up in dark corners, bathrooms, elevators, and anywhere else they thought they could get away with it. One memorable time he’d caught DiNozzo and Gibbs going at it in interrogation.

Even the forensic scientist had been caught making out with the geek in the back of her lab. Autopsy too joined in. Palmer and DiNozzo were caught on camera in one of the supply closets. 

Kevin didn’t know what this Christmas Eve would bring in terms of odd pairings, but he was hoping for more than just a silent night. Kevin didn’t know if the MCRT was aware of the game Security played in regards to them on Christmas Eve. If they did they were happy to play along as Security would watch for pairings between the team members or non team members.

So long as one of the people involved was MCRT it counted. They had to provide video proof, so they would have to snap a picture with the camera as a still when it happened and save it as proof. Security always had multiple pools going regarding who would be paired with who on Christmas Eve.

Kevin clicked the button to take a picture on one of the security cameras as he saw Ziva and Abby huddled close together. He caught DiNozzo draping his arm over McGee and practically cuddling into McGee’s lap. Gibbs and Ducky slipped into Ducky’s office and shut the door. 

Kevin was disappointed that there was no hint of orgy. Though he did wonder if there were some threesomes going on as Gibbs and DiNozzo definitely had some hot and heavy kissing going on in the dark of the stairwell in addition to whatever DiNozzo was doing with McGee. As the night drew to a close, Kevin took a final shot featuring Tony with the CIA agent, Trent Kort and Gibbs with the FBI agent, Tobias Fornell.

This was definitely a Christmas Eve to remember. They usually stuck to NCIS agents, but this year the MCRT had expanded to the FBI and CIA. Kevin couldn’t help wondering how the pool would decide to handle the Gibbs/Fornell and DiNozzo/Kort pairings since no one had guessed either of those.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
